The present invention relates to a plastic lid for a drinking cup. In particular, the invention relates to a lid having a flexible flange which depends downwardly into the cup and rests contiguously against the cup's inner sidewall surface to form a channel and two apertures through which the contents of the cup may be emptied. The subject matter of the present invention comprises a first channel on the first part; a first container and a second container connected to the first container; latching means on the bottom surface of the first part of the cup lid; and barrier means on the distal end of the first part.
The prior art, such as Morris et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,652, discloses a lid which solves many of the disadvantages of using a traditional cup lid. However, the subject matter of the invention disclosed in Morris et al '652 does not offer a solution to the premature tearing of the distal portion of the first part at the point of movement of the first part. Another design solution that the Morris et al '652 invention does not solve is to preclude the spillage of liquid out of the weep hole in the lid. Still further, another design solution that the Morris et al '652 invention does not solve is to offer a latch to hold the distal portion of the first part to facilitate the stacking of the lids during packaging and storage. Still further, another design solution that the Morris et al '652 invention does not solve is to offer a bather on the distal portion of the first part to impede the flow of liquid out of the drinking aperture.